


Dioscuri

by fakebodies



Category: Face/Off (1997)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, another short face/off fic bc i guess thats where im at in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: His baby brother was always supposed to be immortal.





	Dioscuri

Castor Troy was renowned for his ability to think on his feet. He could always make the right split second decision... or so he’d thought, until he’d seen his baby brother pressed to the ground by piece of shit feds. Still, things had turned out all right. Pollux was safe again, and enjoying life as an informant just as much as Castor was enjoying life as Sean Archer. Every little piece of the puzzle was falling into place, exactly as he wanted it.

It was all so perfect, until fucking Archer had to show up and ruin everything. Spiteful, like children squabbling over a coveted toy— Castor has eyes for nobody except the imposter wearing his own flawless face. When the glass shatters above him, Castor can only stare at himself, hanging from the metal rafters. Pollux is left to slam to the ground, blood pooling around him from his shattered skull. Torn from the moment, Castor will kneel, gingerly tying his brother’s shoe as if that will revive him.

One of his only good memories of his mother was when she would read them the myth behind their names. Frail, flighty Pollux, an immortal son of Zeus, and Castor, his beloved brother. Some part of him had always believed he and his baby brother would live forever; they had become legends in their own right. Pollux had been a genius, a star too bright for a human form, eating itself alive. Pollux’s paranoia, his depression, all of his little quirks… he simply burned too brilliantly for his own good. Surely, if either of them lived forever, it would be the son of a god.

Castor was wrong. He buries his baby brother, taps into the last of his funds to make sure Pollux will never be forgotten. The headstone has a hummingbird engraved on it. The next days are spent in an apathetic rage, his sole focus on the man beneath his face, the son of a bitch who had called his brother pathetic while looking like him. He will exact his revenge, or at least go out with a bang. His mother never read them the end of the myth— years later, Pollux looked it up out of curiosity. When it pops back into his last fading thoughts, the words are in his dead brother’s voice.

Castor died, and Pollux gave up half of his immortality to revive him, because Zeus loved his son. In reality, their father had beaten Pollux hard enough to dent his skull, and the three year old never cried again. Pollux had died first, as mortal as Castor with his brains splattered on the unforgiving floor. Castor was too blind with rage to think ahead, and now there’s no angel-faced demigod to revive him. Archer will get his life back, and Pollux will have died for nothing.

As the last of his life drains from the harpoon wound in his guts, Castor wonders what the stars are like. He knows his brother is with their namesakes; he can only hope he’ll make it up there to meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on 2x4swrites.tumblr.com


End file.
